Internado
by LolIsBack
Summary: Un internado, el Hollywood Arts. Un internado sólo de chicas, con dos equipos ganadores y una rivalidad. ¿Podrán este curso escolar enamorarse animadoras y coristas? La vida de estas chicas no es tan fácil como parece, y la adolescencia es una época muy mala.
1. Chapter 1

Internado.

Capítulo I

Ahí estaba yo, frente a la que sería mi nueva clase. ¿Mis compañeras? Hahahaha… os las nombraré:

Jadelyn (Jade) August West

Victoria (Tori) Vega

Trinidad (Trina) Vega

Catherine (Cat) Hannah Valentine

Emily Fields

Alison (Ali) DiLaurentis

Lucy Quinn Fabray

Katherine (Kitty) Fabray

Marley Rose

Mercedes Jones

Christina (Tina) Cohen-Chang

Brittany Susan Pierce

Santana Mills

Rachel Bárbara (Barbra) Mills

Regina María Mills

Zelena Mills

Isabella (Bella) French

Ruby Lucas

Mary Margaret Blanchard

Camilla Tinker

Kathryn Nolan

Elsa Biersack

Anna Biersack

Aurora Poniontti

Mulán Chang-Cohen

Blaire Warldorf

Serena Van Der Woodsen

Jenny Humphrey

Amy Raudenfeld

Lauren Rudenfeld

Karma Ashcroft

Son muchas, ¿verdad? Pues esas chicas, junto a mí, Emma Swan, íbamos a ser alumnas de este instituto. Hay más alumnas, claro, pero nosotras estamos conectadas, de una manera u otra, lo estamos

Por ejemplo: Las cuatro chicas con el apellido Mills, son hermanas; las dos que llevan Fabray, son primas; Blaire, Serena y Jenny vienen del Upper East Side, en Nueva York; Jade, Cat, Trina y Tori vienen de aquí, Los Ángeles; las Fabray, Marley, Tina y Brittany vienen de Lima, Ohio; Ali y Emily de Rosewood; y el resto, nos conocemos por venir todas de Storybrooke, nuestro pequeño pueblecito de Maine

Estas chicas irán a la misma clase que yo, porque nos encerrarán a todas en una misma clase y los profesores irán y vendrán.

Pero lo mejor de este internado de artes sólo para chicas no es eso, lo mejor es que Sue Sylvester y William Shuester, entrenadora de las animadoras y director del coro, respectivamente, son rivales. Lo cual nos convierte a coristas y animadoras en… amienemigas

Nosotras nos dividíamos en animadoras y coristas, las cuales ya tenían líder.

De las animadoras, Quinn y yo éramos animadoras; de las coristas, las hermanas Mills, Regina y Rachel, eran las líderes.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Sue cogió el megáfono, dispuesta a anunciar a las elegidas como animadoras:

-Comencemos. Las afortunadas son: Alison DiLaurentis. Lucy Quinn Fabray. Katherine Fabray. Christina Cohen – Chang. Brittany Susan Pierce. Santana Mills. Zelena Mills. Isabella French. Ruby Lucas. Emma Swan. El resto podéis marcharos, idiotas.

Dicho esto, el resto de aspirantes, cabizbajas, se marcharon. Las aludidas, sonrientes, celebraban.

-Ahora tenéis que hacer algo. – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Bien, ahora las que habéis pasado la prueba. – dijo Will Shuester, el director del coro – Las que habéis pasado sois, por favor, redoble de tambor… – dijo dirigiéndose a Regina, la cual se encontraba sentada frente a la batería - ¡…Jade, Tori, Cat, Marley, Mercedes, las Mills, Maggie, Camilla, Kath, Jenny y Karma!

La chicas gritaron eufóricas y cantaron a modo de festejo.

Bien, bien, bien, – dijo Karma – ¡esto se merece una canción!

-Hahahaha, mejor luego, ¿no? Ahora tenemos que ir a comer – comentó Camilla mirando su reloj.

Todas rieron, Cat y Cam eran de esas chicas, que comían y no engordaban, en absoluto. Y aunque Cam sólo pensaba en comida, y era la única del grupo que lo hacía, Cat también tenía sus momentos.

-Entonces… eso es muy bueno, ¿no?

-Sip, la verdad es que sip. El puesto de capitanas se lo han dado a las otras rubia, Emma y Quinn, pero eso se va a acabar muy pronto. Si este internado tiene una abeja reina, esa es Ali DiLaurentis. Este lugar, tarde o temprano, será mío – dijo confiada Alison.

-Ali, no te precipites. – Le aconsejó Emily. – No es bueno. Sé que eres una gran bailarina, y que eres guapa y maravillosa y… pero no, no puedes actuar así. No es bueno. Te podrían tomar por lo que no eres.

Emily era de esas chicas precavidas que pensaba las cosas dos veces antes de hablar o actuar. Y no quería que Ali, su gran amiga Ali, acabara con la misma reputación que en Rosewood, la cual no le beneficiaba en nada.

Alison, por su parte, siempre fue la niña mimada de la familia. Sus dos hermanos, Jazz y Danny, mayores que ella, la mimaban incluso más que sus padres. Era a primera vista, manipuladora y creída, pero en el fondo una buena persona. Solo que claro, había que buscar en el fondo.

Ali y Em eran amigas desde pequeñas, puesto que ambas vivían en el mismo vecindario en Rosewood. Iban a la misma clase, y su madres eran amigas. Así comenzó una amistad, que para Fields era algo más.

Ahora, ambas de quince años de edad, estudiantes de aquel internado de artes, tenían planes a largo y corto plazo. Ali, ser actriz, y quitarle el puesto de animadora a las Fabway, que era como se había bautizado a la amistad de Emma y Quinn. Emily, ser una buena escritora y convertirse en una pieza fundamental para el equipo de natación, en el cual había entrado este curso.

-¡Kath, esa idea es simplemente brillante! ¿Ves por qué estoy tan orgullosa de ser tu mejor amiga? – gritó la morena más que contenta. – Pero eso sí, si vamos a hacer un musical por cada cuento popular, yo me pido ser la Reina Malvada de Blancanieves.

Todas buscaban su papel en aquellas pequeñas obras, y como no, Regina ya se había buscado el suyo propio. Iba a demostrar sus grandes dotes como actriz, convirtiéndose en la mala de la película, o en ese caso, musical. Pero todas la risas se vieron interrumpidas por una malvada y perversa carcajada

-¿Vais a hacer El Mago De Oz? ¿Wicked? Yo reclamo el papel de Elphaba, el verde me quedaría espectacular – dijo la pelirroja, la cual llevaba a Ruby y Tina a su lado.

-Hermana… - susurró Rachel lo suficientemente alto como para que todas lo oyeran.

-Pequeña Rachie… - dijo Zelena mirando a su hermana pequeña. No le gustaba eso de traicionar a sus hermanas y a sus amigas, puesto que ella al menos se sentía como una traidora, pero eran órdenes de la entrenadora Sylvester, la cual tenía una insana obsesión con destruir el coro y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él.

Desde las sombras, una joven lo vigilaba todo, sin que el resto fuera consciente.

-Prima… - murmuró con desprecio la muchacha. Su prima se había pasado al lado oscuro, pero si ella podía impedirlo, lo haría.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Pasó una mano por su cara, intentando llamar su atención, pero la gótica la ignoraba:

-Vamos Jade, no seas infantil. Compartimos cuarto, y le puedo decir a Lauren que te amargue la vida. Jaaaaaaadeeeeey…

-¡No me llames así! – le replicó la gótica cabreada

-¿Ves? A que ahora te sientes mej… - las palabras de Tina fueron ahogadas con el frío café de Jade. La otra gótica no se esperaba eso. Ella y Jade, a pesar de llevar dos años de diferencia, eran grandes amigas. Jade y Tina eran las primeras góticas que el Hollywood Arts tuvo. Jade contaba ahora con dieciséis, y Tina con dieciocho, pero repitió un curso en el colegio y otro en el instituto, lo que la posicionó en la mayoría de clases que la hollywoodiense.

Tina abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga. Jade era de armas tomar, pero jamás de los jamases agredía a una amiga.

Ambas amaban a Evanescence, las películas Gore, el azul, color del cual eran sus mechas, y el verano. Jade y sus tijeras protegían a Tina de los ataques que lanzaban contra ella por ser gótica y tartamuda, y Tina guardaba los secretos de ambas, de Jade y de ella.

Todo pareció torcerse, cuando Lauren Raudenfeld se convirtió en su compañera de habitación. La egocéntrica y egoísta Lauren. La idiota del croquembouche. Esa Lauren. Pronto, ambas jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que Lauren no era tan diferente de ellas. La rubia sufrió el abandono de su madre, una fuerte crisis económica en su casa, y la presión de ser perfecta, la cual la marcó aun cuando su madre se marchó. Ella tampoco era del todo feliz, pero fingía muy bien.

Las góticas mantenían una relación de amienemistad con Lauren.

Tina salió corriendo de la cafetería, sintiéndose como una mierda. Su uniforme de animadora estaba llenito de café.

En su huída, chocó con alguien.

La mirada que la morena le dirigió hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara, y no era por el frío, ni mucho menos. Sintió verdadero miedo. Y corrió. Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo y se escondió en su habitación. No quería ver a nadie. No quería existir.

_No iba a negar que aquella situación no le gustaba. Le excitaba y aterrorizaba a partes iguales. Sintió su cálido aliento chocar contra su lóbulo derecho y como sus cuerpos se pegaba aún más. Podía sentir el calor de la rubia. _

_-Escúchame bien, porque no pienso repetirlo. Te voy a destruir. Te voy a destruir como nadie ha hecho jamás. Créeme, esta vez no será como la otras. Esta vez, el ave fénix no resurgirá de sus cenizas._

_No pudo más con la presión. Cuando la rubia la miró a los ojos, cuando aquellos ojos verdes la taladraron… la besó._

_Su primer beso, y era con alguien que la odiaba._

_Sí, probablemente era masoquista, pero poco le importaba. La había besado. _

_Con fuerza, la cheerio la agarró por la cintura y la empujó contra las taquillas que estaban a sus espaldas._

_Comenzó a besar su cuello y…_

-¡DESPIERTA! – le chilló.

Miró la hora. Se había quedado dormida. No había ido a clases. ¡Joder. Joder joder joder JODERRR!

-¿Nina, interrumpía algo? – preguntó su Hermana con una pícara sonrisa. Una mirada asesina fue suficiente para que se callara.

Se vistió y se fue. Sí, dejó a su hermana mayor ahí, plantada, ¿y? Era una traidora y una… una… ufff.

En la fila de la cafetería, la señora Rose servía a la gente mientras que recibía órdenes de la señora Lucas. La señora Rose era la madre de Marley, una mujer simpática y amable con la cual las animadoras se metía a causa de su sobrepeso. Pero la mujer parecía hacer oídos sordos, aunque además, Marley y sus amigas la defendían. Por su parte, la señora Lucas, la abuela de Ruby, era la que controlaba la cocina. La única capaz de mantener a raya a su nieta, y ya de paso, aconsejar al resto de personas de ese internado.

Nina se encontraba en la fila, con un montón de animadoras tras ella, riendo y comentando cosas que no llegaba a entender, puesto que hablaban con murmuros y susurros.

Sintió una mano colocarse en su trasero, y risas que eran más altas aposta. Supo que se estaban riendo de ella. Su mirada se entristeció y comenzó a pensar en todo aquello que tanto la atormentaba, y de lo cual, por más que quisiera, no podía abandonar.

-Dulzura, tu comida – dijo la señora Rose con una sonrisa, mirándola. Tomo la bandeja y susurró un "gracias" con una sonrisa genuina. La señora Ros ele caía bien. Y Marley también.

Se acercó a una mesa con una sola chica sentada en frente: Marley.

Marley y ella se llevaban un año, pero eran grandes amigas desde que la castaña llegó. Regina veía en Marley a ella cuando llegó a aquel internado.

Ambas amaban los idiomas, los animales, la música… pero ambas se comprendían.

Marley creció sin padre, puesto que la abandonó nada más nacer. A ella y a su madre. En casa de Marley apenas había dinero, y eso era duro de asimilar para una niña, pero Marley podía con eso y más. Las burlas con respecto a su madre y a ella eran también duras, pero la chica era fuerte.

Por su parte, Regina, tenía padre y madre, y hermanas, pero no eran la familia perfecta.

Sus padres era obvio que estaban juntos por estar. Su familia tenía dinero, pero eso no la salvó de las burlas que sufrió de pequeña por su aspecto físico. Además, su padre apenas estaba en casa, y estaba segura de que no se debía sólo al trabajo. Su madre y la presión que esta ejercía para que sus hijas fueran perfectas también afectaba. La morena creció en un mundo de falsedad e interés, y pronto aprendió.

Ambas además compartían un oscuro secreto.

-Debes comer – le dijo mirándola con cara de "Por favor, eres preciosa, no te hagas esto a ti misma".

-Le dijo la sartén al cazo – contestó con una sonrisa, haciéndola sonreír también.

-Venga anda, si tú te comes la tortilla yo me como la manzana.

-Nina, tu dieta se basa en un mordisco de manzana y medio litro de agua la día. De verdad, sí que pareces la Reina Malvada con tanta manzana, hija.

-Veeeeenga, me como media tortilla también – dijo sonriente.

-De acuerdo, yo igual – respondió Marley a su amiga.

Ambas comenzaron con los remordimientos nada más mirar el plato, pero si ellas comían, su compañera también comería. Merecía la pena.

-No me siento bien haciendo esto, me siento tan mal… si vieras hoy en la cafetería… Quinn le ha dicho a Emma que le daría cinco pavos si le tocaba el culo a Regina, y Emma lo ha hecho. Todas se han reído y si la vieras… ha agachado la cabeza y… no creo que esté bien. Yo me metí a las animadoras porque me gusta bailar y me lo paso bien ahí, pero sin tan crueles... la pobre no le ha hecho daño a nadie, y aún así, hasta sus hermanas se meten con ella.

-Bueno… eso… es cierto que no está bien – dijo el profesor mirando a su alumna.

Bella era la única alumna perteneciente a las animadoras que parecía ser bondadosa. El resto era unas arpías envidiosas.

-Lo peor – continuó la castaña – es que quiere destruir el coro. Lo único valioso que tiene este lugar – dijo apenada la cheerio.

Vengo a ser corista. No pido un solo ni un papel principal. Sólo que me aceptéis. Yo haré los coros y de figurante. Pero cogedme por favor. – Rogó la chica. No iba a dejar que su prima se saliera con la suya. Cierto era que estaba ahí, más que nada, para plantar cara a su prima, pero por otra parte, las coristas le daban pena. Habían ganado muchos premios, incluso nacionales, y habían conseguido mucho. Y ahora la loca de Sylvester quería cargarse todo aquel monumental esfuerzo. No, no quería. Se negaba.

-De acuerdo, pero con una condición. – Dijo Rachel – Tienes terminantemente prohibido unirte a las Cheerios. Aquí, o todo o nada, Mulán.

* * *

**Ahora viene la hora de agradecer. Quiero agradecer a la gente que me ha apoyado y me ha animado a continuar la historia, y a mi amiga Natalia, por darme ideas, muchas. Gracias 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Say something I'm giving up on you

I'll be the one if you want me to

Anywhere I would have followed you

Say something I'm giving up on you

And I am feeling so small

It was over my head

I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall

I'm still learning love

Just starting to crawl

Say something I'm giving up on you

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Anywhere I would have followed you

Say something I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride

You're the one that I love

And I'm saying goodbye

Say something I'm giving up on you

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Anywhere I would have followed you

Say something I'm giving up on you

Say something I'm giving up on you

Say something

Su melodiosa voz resonaba por toda la clase.

-Me encanta que estés en el coro. Cantas bien. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé. ¿Cantamos algo?

-Claro. ¿Popular Song?

(Karma)

La la, la la

You were the popular one, the popular chick

It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish

(Amy)

Standing on the field with your pretty pompoms

Now you're working at the movies selling popular corn

I could have been a mess but I never went wrong

Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song

(Karma)

Ahh,I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song

[Juntas]

My problem, I never was a model,

I never was a scholar,but you were always popular

You were singing all the songs I don't know

Now you're in the front row

Cause my song is popular

Popular, I know about popular

It's not about who you are or your fancy car

You're only ever who you were

Popular, I know about popular

And all that you have to do, is be true to you

That's all you ever need to know

So catch up,cause you got an awful long way to go

So catch up,cause you got an awful long way to go

(Karma)

Always on the lookout for someone to hate,

Picking on me like a dinner plate

You hid during classes and in between them

Dunk me in the toilets now it's you that cleans them

(Amy)

You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do

It ain't so funny when the joke's on you

(Karma)

Ooh, the joke's on you

Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking

How come you look so cool?

Cause that's the only thing that I learned at school,boy

Uh huh,I said that's the only thing that I learned at school

[Juntas]

My problem, I never was a model,

I never was a scholar,

You were always popular,

You were singing, all the songs I don't know

Now you're in the front row

Cause my song is popular

Popular, I know about popular

It's not about who you are or your fancy car

You're only ever who you were

Popular, I know about popular

And all that you have to do, is be true to you, that's all you ever need to know

So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go

So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go

(Amy)

(Karma)

All you ever need to know

You're only ever who you were

All you ever need to know

You're only ever who you were

All you ever need to know

[Juntas]

Popular, I know about popular

It's not about who you are or your fancy car

You're only ever who you were

Popular, I know about popular

And all that you have to do, is be true to you.

That's all you ever need to know

You're only ever who you were

All you ever need to know

Ambas jóvenes sonreían y bailaban mientras cantaban. La voz de Amy no era bonita, pero la de Karma sí. Se divirtieron como mejores amigas que eran.

Pero lo que ninguna de las dos sabían era que estaban siendo espiadas.

-Esto no está bien – susurró la ojiazul mirando a su amiga, y amor platónico.

-Son órdenes de la entrenadora. Además, que se busquen un hotel.

-No comprendo… - confesó la chica confusa por aquel comentario.

-Da igual – dijo, restándole importancia con la mano.

Well sometimes I go out by myself

And I look across the water

And I think of all the things what you\'re doing

And in my head I make a picture

\'Cos since I\'ve come on home

Well my body\'s been a mess

And I miss your ginger hair

And the way you like to dress

Won\'t you come on over?

Stop making a fool out of me

Why don\'t you come on over Valerie

Valerie, Valerie, Valerie?

Did you have to go to jail?

Put your house on up for sale?

Did you get a good lawyer?

Hope you didn\'t catch a tan

Hope you find the right man

Who\'ll fix it for you

Are you shopping anywhere?

Changed the colour of your hair?

Are you busy?

And did you have to pay that fine

You were dodging all the time?

Are you still dizzy?

\'Cos since I\'ve come on home

Well my body\'s been a mess

And I miss your ginger hair

And the way you like to dress

Won\'t you come on over?

Stop making a fool out of me

Why don\'t you come on over Valerie

Valerie, Valerie, Valerie?

Well sometimes I go out by myself

And I look across the border

And I think of all the things what you\'re doing

And in my head I make a picture

\'Cos since I\'ve come on home

Well my body\'s been a mess

And I miss your ginger hair

And the way you like to dress

Won\'t you come on over?

Stop making a fool out of me

Why don\'t you come on over Valerie

Valerie, Valerie, Valerie?

Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie

Why don\'t you come on over Valerie?

Sus movimientos eran ágiles y bonitos, y su voz de contralto, dulce y suave, encajaba perfectamente con la canción. Una melena rubia se movía por el escenario enfundada en marrón y naranja.

La observó, y cuando Emma se dio cuenta, gritó:

-¿Qué haces ahí, perdedora? – inquirió la rubia, haciéndose daño a ella misma por esas palabras. Estaba insultando a la chica a la que amaba.

-Vengo a comunicarte que esto es la guerra. – Dijo molesta por el comentario.

-¡Sí, una guerra que vais a perder, perdedoras! – dijo furiosa al ver como la morena estaba tranquila y serena, e incluso feliz con aquella situación.

-Zorra

-¡Estúpida!

-Retrasada

-¡Perdedora!

-Manipuladora

-¡Gorda!

El siguiente movimiento fue confuso. Mucho.

Hacía sólo unos momentos Regina parecía no estar en absoluto molesta y ahora estaban rodando por el suelo.

Un puñetazo, un mordisco…

Se miraron a los ojos. Pudo ver un odio y una furia impropia de la corista. Tenía muchísimo miedo.

Y lo hizo. "Me va a matar, así que… ¿qué más da?"

Y la besó. Sus labios, secos y rotos, se adaptaron a los suyos suaves y cuidados. Ese beso fue… especial.

Con una fuerza sobrehumana, Nina se puso encima.

Le encantó, pero al darse cuenta de la situación, se levantó y se fue.

Bueno, no, lo intentó.

Emma se levantó al momento, dispuesta a seguirla. Pero vio a Nina tambalearse, y por la cintura la agarró.

I'm in the business of misery,

Let's take it from the top.

She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.

It's a matter of time before we all run out,

When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,

She finally set him free.

I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.

Two weeks and we had caught on fire,

She's got it out for me,

But I wear the biggest smile.

[Chorus:]

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But, I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But god does it feel so good,

Cause I got him where I want him right now.

And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so,

It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.

Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.

And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.

I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.

Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,

They want and what they want it's easy if you do it right.

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

[Chorus]

It just feels so.

It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving you

Just watch my wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now.

[Chorus]

Estaba furiosa. Mucho. Muchísimo. Demasiado. Pero no importaba. Ya no.

Si Fabray podía ser mala, ella también. Que no lo aparentaba, no significaba que no tuviera su lado oscuro. Esa rubia no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo.

Abandonó el salón de coro y se encaminó al club de lucha. Su vida iba a cambiar.

* * *

**¿Qué pasará ahora entre las Swanqueen?**

**¿Qué Fabray ha obrado mal?**

**¿Qué ocurrió en el pasado entre Tina y Mulán?**

**¿Conseguirán las Cheerios destruir Nuevas Iniciativas?**


End file.
